August 2010
VFK Palm Tree Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 1st, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 2nd, 2010. When imagining warm sandy beaches many people naturally think of palm trees. Many people want to have these beautiful trees growing in their landscaping, however bringing these tropical plants home requires some planning and care. On today's quest, we are going to look at choosing, planting, and maintaining these tropical treasures, palm trees! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Elegant Palm Tree! Sandcastle Competition! This coming Sunday, August 8th, 2010 is the 30th Annual U.S. Open Sandcastle Competition! Summer is just not Summer without Sandcastles at the beach! Get ready for a Sandcastle competition and a release of our amazing Sandcastle building items! Watch for more info... coming soon! Sandcastle Collection - August 3rd, 2010 The ultimate Sandcastle Collection is coming at 5:00 P.M. (Pacific time) 8:00 P.M. (Eastern time)! If you have been building Castles in your mind, now you can create them on the beach and move in! Of course, building Sandcastles requires a beach, and there is also a new "Secluded Beach" which will be available this evening! So, get out your sunscreen, your buckets and pails and head down to the beach to hone your Sandcastle building skills! Remember, there is a Sandcastle competition coming!!! VFK Sandcastle Competition Like sand through the hourglass, so are the Sandcastles on our beaches! With the ultimate Sandcastle collection, beach rooms and more, it is time to build the ultra Sandcastle! Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between now and Saturday, August 7th, 2010 at 9:00 pm (pacific time). The competition is hot, and so is the sand, so put on your sunscreen and build the Sandcastle of your dreams! Please read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time), Saturday, August 7th, 2010. 3. In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. 4. You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides is okay, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5.' Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place * Gold Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Gold Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * Silver Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Silver Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * Bronze Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Bronze Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits Create your Dreams in Sand, and may the sands of time be with you! Judging the Judges The Room Judging Pin, Special Furni and 5,000 credits will be awarded to the judges who are within 1 point of the room averages. Judging will be from 9:00 am (pacific time) to 2:00 pm (pacific time) on Sunday August 8th, 2010. Yes, those are the same times as the U.S. Open Sandcastle Competition! VFK Sandcastle Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 8th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 9th, 2010. Building a sandcastle is all about having fun in the sand. When you see a professional sandcastle builder constructing a sand masterpiece, it looks like it takes magic. But, whether you are building in a sandbox, or on your favorite beach, the same basic sand sculpting techniques apply to make a truly amazing sandcastle or sculpture! On today's quest, we are going to look at some basic tips and tricks on building the best sandcastle ever! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Sand Castle Throne! Sandcastle Competition Judging! Before the tide comes in and washes away the amazing sandcastles, you will find the winners of the sandcastle competition on the Host Room list! This has to be the largest sandcastle competition ever in the history of the world, with thousands of rooms with sandcastles entered, and you all managed to make it happen by judging in just 5 hours! Congratulations to all the winners! Sandcastle Competition - Judging the Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the room averages. 1. Camp 0.4 2. Lukerzman 0.6 3. Ormonddude 0.6 4. PeppaiLePew 0.6 5. Sink 0.6 6. Brutus 0.7 7. Genie 0.7 8. littlesnowbear 0.7 9. LittleToni 0.7 10. MagicalLight 0.7 11. MellowMoz 0.7 12. mistermymy 0.7 13. mymy 0.7 14. Gisele 0.7 15. RockingAtomicBear 0.7 16. Sorasmemory 0.7 17. sweetcheetah 0.7 18. AllAngel 0.8 19. BillyBanjo 0.8 20. CuteStarPluto 0.8 21. Dante 0.8 22. DiamondDeb 0.8 23. dislori 0.8 24. DJROXSOCKS 0.8 25. ElectricEyes 0.8 26. fabmusa 0.8 27. gamergirl 0.8 28. JDBud 0.8 29. jypsi 0.8 30. KingMellow 0.8 31. Laurita 0.8 32. mymyKim 0.8 33. ninja_moose 0.8 34. Penelope 0.8 35. pirateboi 0.8 36. RachelDancer 0.8 37. ScarlettPixie 0.8 38. sillygoose 0.8 39. Squeeky 0.8 40. Trivet 0.8 41. TwilightShimmer 0.8 42. VanillaCandle 0.8 43. volcom 0.8 44. acebulldogalex 0.9 45. CashFlow 0.9 46. Expederest 0.9 47. GoldenCzarina 0.9 48. iamabigdisfan 0.9 49. iTony 0.9 50. LadyScarlett 0.9 51. MermaidMelusina 0.9 52. NobodysHere 0.9 53. PrettyBea 0.9 54. PunkRockUniverse 0.9 55. RockinHeart 0.9 56. Skittlez 0.9 57. TheOldManInTheSea 0.9 58. acebatonfan 1.0 59. Aceboy_Alex 1.0 60. bradman 1.0 61. Capt_RoyalWave 1.0 62. captainwesker 1.0 63. Chris_Redfield 1.0 64. ExtremeScarySky 1.0 65. HenWen 1.0 66. HersheyGirl 1.0 67. HippyGeminiRae 1.0 68. iMocha 1.0 69. LegoMan 1.0 70. Lost_Yet_Found 1.0 71. maracita 1.0 72. navygirl 1.0 73. NiceMagicalGal 1.0 74. PrincessAveri 1.0 75. PrincessBear 1.0 76. PrincessOfTheDelphin 1.0 77. sirlagsalot 1.0 78. SkateBrandonSkate 1.0 79. SkeletonKing 1.0 80. Softballroxr 1.0 81. SparklePurpleTapper 1.0 82. Styford 1.0 83. theelphantgirl 1.0 84. Viper 1.0 85. Whome 1.0 86. wigglefritz 1.0 VFK Friday the 13th Mini-Quest! Today is Friday the 13th! The number 13, and the sixth day of the week, Friday, have rather unfortunate reputations which have been found to date from ancient times. One to three times every year, the 13th falls on a Friday. On this day, many people refuse to leave their house, stay home from work, and avoid eating in restaurants. On today's quest we will take a mini look at Friday the 13th! VFK National Relaxation Day Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 15th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 16th, 2010. Today, August 15th, is National Relaxation Day! Relaxation Day gives all the people busily going about their hectic lives a short respite from all the hustle and bustle. It is a day to get away from all the tension and stress of your everyday activities and just relax and do nothing! On today's quest, for those who may have forgotten how to relax, we are going to look at what you can do on National Relaxation Day!] Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twin Palm Hammock! Second Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball! Reveal your true character, at the masquerade ball this weekend! What appearance will you reveal? A little bit of magic and a touch of madness creates a Midsummer Night's Dream where fairies and lovers find each other under the spell of a moonlit night. Our Second Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Friday, August 20th, 2010 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Our Encore Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Saturday, August 21st, 2010 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will also be held Sunday, August 22nd, 2010, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. As part of the Masquerade balls, there will also be surprise party favors at each ball! Appearance Your mask, your visage, your dream ball... when the mask comes off who will you reveal at the Second Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball? Reveal your true character, at the masquerade ball this weekend! What appearance will you reveal? VFK Waffle Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 22nd, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 23rd, 2010. Tuesday, August 24th is National Waffle Day! This is the day waffle lovers celebrate the anniversary of the first U.S. patent for a waffle iron! This great invention made the light fluffy waffle a delicious sensation! So heat up your waffle iron, get out the butter and syrup and let's look at some of the interesting history about waffles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Round Waffle Hat! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 29th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 30th, 2010. Monday, August 30th is National Toasted Marshmallow Day! This is the perfect day to celebrate the fantastic toast-able marshmallow! Marshmallow toasting over a campfire is a fun tradition. Some prefer their marshmallows toasted to a light caramel color, while others love it scorched to a crisp. Marshmallows can even flame up into a torch to light up a campsite on a dark night! On today's quest we are going to look into the incredible history of marshmallows! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, a Flaming Marshmallow Torch - Blue Flame, and a Flaming Marshmallow Torch - Red Flame!